


Human blood bank

by fanficshiddles



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dominant Adam, F/M, Forced Orgasm, OLLA - Freeform, Only Lovers Left Alive - Freeform, blood sucking, non-con, tom hiddleston - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: OFC discovers Adam is a vampire. She tries to flee, but Adam has other ideas.





	Human blood bank

Three years I’d been working for the mysterious and brooding Adam.

He was a musician, but he preferred to stay anonymous. Using a pseudonym for getting his music out there. He never played any gigs, even though there was a high demand for it. No matter how much I tried to convince him, he refused every single time.

Adam was a hermit, to say the least. He stayed cooped up in that house of his with the curtains shut all day every day while he worked on his music. So it was no wonder he was really pale. He also preferred to stay up during the night and slept through the day often, which didn’t make my job all that easy.

Though I did enjoy working for him. He was an interesting guy had many stories to tell, he was intelligent and not to mention gorgeous. I’d had the privilege of seeing his naked chest on more than one occasion when he was just lounging around.

One night when I went round to his place to get an update on any new music he’d created, I was confused to find that his front door was open. I found that really odd, as his door was _always_ locked normally.

‘Adam?’ I called out, but there was no reply. The house seemed eerily quiet...

I pushed the door wide open, my eyes widening to find it looked like there had been a struggle. Now in a panic for my boss’ safety, I rushed inside and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. So many thoughts ran through my mind, what if he was injured? Did someone break in to steal from him? Or to hurt him? Had his identity been found out? Was it crazy fans?

But out of everything that rushed through my mind, _nothing_ could have prepared me for what I walked in to the living room to see.

Adam was leaning over a man on the sofa, he was attacking his neck. I couldn’t see exactly what he was doing at that point, but I had a feeling it was bad. The man’s body was jerking around and I could see blood splattered around…

I was frozen to the spot, terrified. But it got even worse. I heard a sound of lips smacking together, Adam moaned and then he moved to the side to sit properly on the sofa. Next to the man… the _dead_ man. My eyes widened. Blood was dripping from Adam’s chin and there was a huge bite mark on the man’s neck.

Adam seemed just as surprised as I was at seeing me there. Fangs quickly retracted and he wiped his mouth with the back of his leather jacket sleeve. It looked like he had been out, until _this_ obviously happened. Whatever _this_ was.

I started to back away in fear, bumping into his drum set in the process.

‘Doll, wait. I can explain this.’ He tried to say calmly, rising to his feet.

I suddenly had a stark reminder of how tall he was, as he seemed to take over the entire space of his living room. The realisation that he was a _vampire_ hit me hard. But all the signs had been there, I just never thought about them before.

Deciding to flee, I turned and made a beeline for the stairs. I had only reached the landing when suddenly Adam was on front of me. He backed me against the wall and trapped me there with his hands against the wall by my shoulders, his body close and boxing me in.

I couldn’t stop my body from shaking in fear, my lower lip was trembling and a few tears fell down my cheeks.

‘Shhh, shhh. You don’t need to fear me. I would never harm you, now would I?’ His voice was low, but there was a hint of danger there yet also the caring Adam that I had grown to know. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, the cool leather from his glove made my skin break out in goosebumps.

‘You… you’re a… a…’ I stuttered, unable to get the words out. My heart was thumping against my chest, I was so scared.

‘A vampire. Yes.’ He finished for me. ‘I am surprised you never realised sooner, being honest. You are a smart one after all.’ He smiled, his hand going back to the wall at the side of my head. ‘I am sorry you had to see that. I don’t normally feed on humans. But the hospital I normally get blood bags from has closed down, that man happened to be close by. I need to eat, after all.’

My eyes widened and I gulped. I didn’t like the tone of his voice and the way he was looking at me, a hunger in his eyes still.

He leaned in closer and I felt his nose against the side of my neck when he inhaled. I closed my eyes, whimpering in fear. I tried to shrink further back against the wall, but there was nowhere to go.

‘Please. Please don’t.’ I cried, not daring to open my eyes.

‘Hmmm. I could never kill you, you are far too valuable to me. Which _is_ unfortunate. Because you smell delicious.’ He purred low, making me swallow hard. I could feel him grin against my skin as he pressed his lips to my neck in a gentle kiss.

I tried to will my body to calm down, to stop shaking. But I just couldn’t. I was in the clutches of a vampire after all, so who could blame me?

‘Relax, love. I am not going to hurt you.’ His voice was gentle. But then it turned stricter. ‘But we do need to talk.’

I opened my eyes and gulped. I had no choice in the matter, he stepped back and motioned for me to go with him. I couldn’t attempt to run again since he put his arm out to stop me heading towards the stairs. When I didn’t budge, he grabbed my wrist in a tight hold and led me with him.

He didn’t take me into the living room where the body was, to my relief. But he took me into his bedroom instead. I wasn’t sure if that was any better, really.

‘Sit.’ He motioned to his bed.

I certainly didn’t want to get in his bad books, so I did as I was told.

Adam was as cool as a cucumber. Taking off his gloves, he went to the small drinks unit in his room and poured two glasses of whiskey. He walked over to me and offered me one, but I shook my head.

‘Suit yourself.’ He shrugged and downed it along with his own.

I went rigid when he sat down next to me. I kept glancing to the door, wondering if I could make another attempt at escaping.

‘Don’t bother trying. I will easily catch you, doll.’ He warned, having seen me looking.

‘What… What do you want from me?’ I stuttered out, unable to look directly at him.

‘I just want to check we are on the same page still. I wouldn’t be able to do my music without you. I know it must be a shock, what you saw. But I never meant for that to happen, I promise you.’

‘But… You kill people?’ I asked quietly, actually managing to glance at him now I was ever so slightly more assured he wasn’t going to kill me.

‘In the meantime, yes. Until I find a new source.’ Adam nodded.

My stomach was in knots. I just wanted to get the hell out and never return. But I knew it wasn’t going to be so easy.

‘There is something that could be done. So I do not need to feed on any humans and kill them.’

‘What?’ My head snapped up again to look at him.

But I didn’t like the grin that formed on his face. He reached out for me and cupped my face in both hands, making me tense up.

‘For some humans, I need to drink them dry for enough of a feed. But others, I only need a small amount on a regular basis… So if I was to have one of those humans, I would be able to survive without killing them.’

I said nothing, just stared dumbly at him with wide eyes.

‘ _You_ are one of those humans. I can smell it on you. You see, the most delicious of humans only take the smallest of amounts.’ He purred, leaning in to sniff me again.

‘No! No, no, no!’ I scrambled back, away from him. I barely blinked and he was rapidly on me, pinning me down on his bed on my back. My wrists were gathered in one hand and held up above me.

‘I can make it pleasurable for you, you would barely feel a thing.’ He whispered, leaning in to my neck again. His fangs came out and I felt him trail them across my skin, making me whimper.

‘Please, don’t.’ I cried.

‘You have my word, you will not be killed or turned... Just _feasted_ upon. In the most sinful yet delicious of ways. You will experience a pleasure like none other, one that I know once you’ve had a taste for you will keep coming back for more.’ His voice was like sin and velvet, I found myself shaking for a different reason now.

‘I can smell the arousal growing in you. And don’t think I never noticed it before, whenever you stayed over for the night while I worked on my music. I saw you sneaking glances at me, I could smell you.’ He nuzzled into my neck, making my breathing hitch.

He wasn’t lying. I _was_ attracted to him. Who wouldn’t be? But I wasn’t so sure I wanted to be a human blood bank for a damn vampire. He would kill me for sure.

I tugged against his hands, to try and get away. But his grip was strong. I knew there was no way I would be able to get away. Not with the way he also positioned his body between my legs, pinning me open.

He was going to have me, in whatever way he wanted to. And there was absolutely nothing I could do.

But what was worse, was that the realisation was both terrifying and oddly… arousing.

I found my hands tied up to the headboard with a scarf. He was so quick, I didn’t even have a chance to attempt to move while it happened.

My breathing was quick and shaky when the vampire moved down the bed, down my body. He grabbed my jeans and tugged them off me in a swift movement. I tried kicking out at him, but he forced my legs apart and pinned them spread open.

‘No! Adam! Stop!’ I cried out when his fingers tickled up my thighs and across my abdomen. He hooked his fingers into the band of my knickers and tore them off. ‘Please!’

‘You don’t want me to stop. Not really. Trust me, doll.’ He growled, kissing my inner thigh.

Somehow a vampire saying _trust me_ doesn’t make them any easier to trust. Especially with those sharp fangs being very close to my most intimate place.

I tried begging him again, pleading for him to stop. Telling him I wouldn’t tell anyone if he let me go, I would keep quiet and never come back. But he ignored me completely. Instead, he kissed and licked my inner thighs, making his way closer and closer to where I _didn’t_ want him to be.

But he went there.

He placed a kiss on my mound, just above where my clit was hiding. Then he spread my lips wide open, to take a good look at me.

‘Ohhh, darling. I do believe I can see and _smell_ some arousal forming. Aren’t you delightful?’ He hummed and took a long, devastating lick right up the length of me.

I could only cry out in response, unable to form words or anything remotely of use. My clit was coaxed easily out of its hiding place, my body betraying me instantly. I had no hope against his tongue. As he licked over my clit repeatedly, I felt myself getting wetter and wetter for him by the second.

‘No!’ I sobbed, part of me not wanting him to win. Yet another part of me was cheering in victory at getting any form of attention down there. It had been _that_ long that even the greatly heightened danger and possibility of losing my life wasn’t enough to stop me from being aroused.

‘Oh, yes.’ Adam said, taking a breather before diving in again.

I stupidly looked down to see his head buried between my thighs, his hair tickled over my thighs while his tongue lapped me up.

‘Oh… god.’ A moan slipped from me as my head fell backwards again, the visual too much.

I felt Adam smirk against me, realisation sinking in for him that he’d won.

His tongue circled around my clit, only leaving it alone every so often to dip inside to taste me. But when he brought his fingers into the mix, I was truly gone. His long fingers slid inside me, curling and twisting until he had me howling out his name.

Just as I was on the brink, his fingers pressing against that sweet spot deep inside me, was when it happened. He kissed my left inner thigh, after lulling me into a false sense of security. Then he bit me _. Hard._

The pain shot through me like nothing I’d ever felt before. His fingers moved more urgently within me, rubbing harder to keep my mind confused at the mixture of pain and pleasure. He started to suck and I could feel a strange sensation within my thigh. Being so close to my cunt, the vibrations rippled through me to where his fingers were currently buried within me.

I started to feel light headed, like I was floating in space as the strongest orgasm of my life crashed over me. But it didn’t stop there, he kept thrusting his fingers into me, repeatedly hitting that spot while he continued sucking more of my blood.

I don’t know if it was from the loss of blood, the pain, or the pleasure, perhaps it was a mixture of it all, but I passed out. The last thing I remembered was hearing him smacking his lips, moaning about how delicious I tasted.

  
Unsure on how long it was before I came round, when I did Adam was just coming back into the room. Startled I shot up from the bed, but I was weak and I stumbled slightly. Adam caught my elbow to steady me, but I staggered away from him. The pain in my thigh a blunt reminder of what he was and what he did.

‘I need to get out of here.’ I panicked, grabbed my jeans and struggled to put them on in a rush.

Adam crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe, a cocky look on his face. ‘Am I not even getting a thank you?’

I ignored him entirely, taking a chance that he would let me go I rushed past him and down the stairs, using the railing to keep myself from falling. I knew he was right behind me, following. But luckily for me, he didn’t seem to want to keep me trapped there.

When I got the front door open, I felt relieved because it was daylight. I knew he wouldn’t come out after me. I launched myself out as quickly as I possibly could.

‘You’ll be back.’ He smirked, chuckling at the way I careened down the steps and ran away from his house.

No, I would most definitely _not_ be coming back. I thought…  


But he was right.

The next night, I found myself timidly knocking on his door. My body started shaking in anticipation when he opened the door and grinned at me, a grin that was filled with promises of what was to come… or more, _who_ was to come.


End file.
